


The Start

by Ginbell



Category: Dallas (2012)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginbell/pseuds/Ginbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Start of John Ross and Pamela Rebecca Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start

She sat up on the side of the Bed and looked over her Shoulder John Ross was asleep. They been up all night they could not get enough of each other . She Wonder to herself how did all of this start ?

Pamela Rebecca Barnes in bed with John Ross Ewing III it was treason of the highest order in both their Families But that did not worry them No one knew about them just yet so they were kind of safe for now . After Her Relationship ended with Chris . Pamela Rebecca got some shares in Ewing Energies in exchange for the annulment Chris wanted so much . She was looking around for something to fill Her days with the Office was not going to take over Pamela's whole life like it did her Father almost everything was a deal to him .

 

So that Night at home while Pamela Rebecca contemplated where her life would go next John Ross came by she don't even know if he himself understood why he came by that day . She knew he was hurt same as her when Chris and Elena got back together even tho they really had no right to be. But there John Ross was in her House now what he wanted was a partner in crime . In and out of the boardroom someone he could see eye to eye with . She did have to say They do see eye to eye on a lot of things and Do have a lot In Common with each other . But She wanted to see what Game He was trying to play here . Pamela Rebecca told John Ross we have some problems in our way

1 - Cliff Her Dad 

2- J.R His Dad 

3 - The Family War

4 - the Ex's 

5- He did try to blackmail Her .

 

John Ross says 1 to 4 did not need to know anything about us yet and When they did They would Deal with them . The war did not have to keep going on that is in the past Something our Grand Dads and Dads started . Now about that Blackmail he says it was just ambition on his part and he would think of so many ways to make it up to me . After thinking it over we both needed someone to be on our Team Someone we did not have to ware a Mask around It was a deal.

 

But we did not start sleeping with each other right a way at 1st in was just work at the Office backing each other up in the Boardroom ,Helping Each other with Deals and Putting Down business rivals . Some of our Time was spent over at my house being Friendly to each other and talking Then it was calls ,texts and Dates But at the time we just put it off as working lunches and dinners but half way in we would always put up our work to talk and just be together . They Were Becoming Friends John Ross and Pamela Rebecca did not think this would happen They were just Business partners right. A lot of what they were doing was not in line with just being Business partners. They Talked about each other lives , They called each other when it was not about Business, They when to Each others Pin Houses and That is where it all Started .

 

John Ross Came over to Pamela Rebecca ' s Pin House He always came over after Work . We need to Talk says John Ross she looks up from the Laptop we both have been putting this off for a long time now Pamela . She turns to look at him then says we have not been putting it off John Ross we Have have been Letting it be . John Ross Says Yes we Have but Now its time to talk Pamela You have Feelings for Me and I have feelings for you to. I know She says . They look at each other and then it was like a whirlwind Next thing they know they are kissing ,pulling clothes Off then are In her Bed They Made Love all night into the Morning and this is were you find Pamela Rebecca at the start of the story. .She Smiles to herself then gets back in to the Bed . She and John Ross both wanted this to happen for a long time She thinks Maybe this will work out for them she then's goes to sleep.


End file.
